


Max's Scars...  (Both Physical And Emotional)

by Lumax033



Series: Max and Baby [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie is Max's sister, Elizabeth is Baby, Fnaf and ST because I can!, Max gets scooped, Max has a twin, Max will tell El and Nancy about all of this in a later chapter, Olivia is the Puppet, Sammy is one of the first five, The crying child and Micheal afton are mentioned, William is a murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumax033/pseuds/Lumax033
Summary: We all know the Elizabeth was Afton's daughter and died at the hands of Baby. Well I thought she kinda looked like Max so here you go!Olivia is the name I use for William's first victim and Henry's daughter. Johnny is the crying child. Sorry if the timing is out of whack. Let's just say this is a parallel universe!





	Max's Scars...  (Both Physical And Emotional)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be easier if you take notes. Lots of blood and gore ahead.
> 
> Also I am not a docter so if any thing in this story is wrong I am sorry.

Max had a total of four siblings. Although some of them were dead. There was Charlie and Sammy, who were five years older. Then Olivia who was three years older. And Madelyn, younger by three minutes.

Sammy and Olivia had met untimely ends. It all started in Fred-bear's Family Diner, owned by her father. Olivia had been locked out of the building one day and the other children wouldn't let her in. They say that someone drove up in their car and stabbed the poor girl. Her body was never found.

Sammy had died a few months later. While playing the back room with Charlie, a yellow bunny had jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him, his body had never been found. Everyone believed the Max had been next.

Max's P.O.V.

Let me tell you my side of the story. I was five when everything happened. I was thrilled by the circus baby animatronic that my dad's partner William Afton had built. She was shiny, dressed in a skirt and a white top with red ruffled sleeves. She had pigtails that bobbed up and down, with big red dots on her cheeks and bright blue eyes, just like me. She had been modeled after me, and his daughter Elizabeth

Elizabeth was my best friend. We did everything together.

Anyway. The robot was called Baby by the kids. She could make ice cream and balloons! I never understood why daddy never let my go see her, until I did. 

One day I was sitting in my father's office, watching Circus Baby make other children ice cream on the monitors. Daddy was on the phone.

'He'll never miss me' I thought. I slipped out the door and straight to the Circus Baby Gallery. She was on her stage, dancing and singing with all the children, just like when I watched her on the monitors.

Two of the children left, I noticed. I didn't care, I was with Circus Baby!

Three remained in the room, including me.

One left. Then the other. Until it was just me.

I stepped closer to the stage. I had never been allowed to touch the animatronics. I was a good girl, and did as I was told. But daddy didn't know I was here, so that meant if I touched her would be okay, right?

She looked down at me and said "would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes please!" I responded. She was so pretty.

She stood straight up. Almost as if on alert.

Then her stomach opened. And there was ice cream. A perfect vanilla and chocolate swirl. I slowly reached up to take the cool treat.

My hand was inches away from the cone when suddenly her stomach ripped open, a huge claw came thrusting out, and snatched me inside.

I screamed, but only for a second. I looked around d my surroundings. I appeared to be in a large tank. There was blood, everywhere. All over the walls of the tank and all over me.

My father must have heard my cries, because a few minutes later, when I was sure I was about to die, the back wall popped open and he was standing there, looking shocked by what had happened.

Maybe because I survived, or maybe he didn't know about the claw. Didn't he help make these things?!

"Get me out of here" I cried. My voice was hoarse and cracked.

He pulled me out of the tank and sat me on the floor.

Baby was standing there, with her head down and arms hanging lifelessly at her sides. Somehow there was no blood on her. Only a drop on the floor of the stage I could see. 

We were backstage. I watched as my dad screwed in the backing of the robot and left her there. He scooped me up and went to a door on the other side of the room.

He twisted the knob and opened the door. It was an exit that lead out to the employees parking lot.

He carried me to the car. My chest hurt, my head throbbed and I just wanted to go home and sleep.

He took me to a hospital and told them there was a freak accident with an animatronic, he didn't specify what kind, which was good, and they didn't ask.

They put me in a room. I turned out I had broke a few ribs and had a minor concussion. No wonder I couldn't see straight. I had to stay in the hospital for three weeks to let my ribs heal.

Madelyn came and stayed with me, so did Charlie, Elizabeth, and even Jessica and Marla. My dad stayed with me the whole time. My mom came when she could too. She had to work extra to pay for the hospital bills.

I soon recovered though. To this day I never want to go near an animatronic again.

Elizabeth died a few weeks after I healed.

William did truly love her. Her brothers had died and she was all he had left.

Jonny had been bitten by the golden Freddy animatronic and had died in his hospital bed a few days later from his head inguries. Michael had been in the backseat when his father, (unknown to anyone else) killed young Olivia, and had slowly gone mad from it until he ran away, the police thought he was dead.

In other words, Elizabeth was all he had left and he was determined to keep her safe.

Well, he failed. She got too close the the animatronic one day. Loured in with ice cream and had been killed as the claw pirced through her right lung.

I noticed that baby's eye color changed. From bright blue like me, to a emerald green just like Elizabeth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun! I just love Fnaf and ST. I want to possibly do a chapter where Max tells El and Nancy about what happens. Peace!


End file.
